1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the display apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that provides a Wake On LAN (WOL) function for controlling the power of the display apparatus remotely and a method for controlling the display apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the power of a display apparatus can be controlled through a power button on the display apparatus or a remote controller that controls the display apparatus. However, recently, a WOL function that enables controlling the power of a display apparatus (for example, PC, TV, etc.) remotely has been provided. The WOL function is a technology that allows a user to turn on the power of a plurality of display apparatuses in a distant area or to convert a display apparatus in a standby mode to be in an operation state. If a user is able to boot display apparatuses and perform a job remotely, the user does not need to visit each display apparatus on a network one by one and thus, user convenience can be enhanced.
The WOL function can be executed in a display apparatus as a server installed in a remote management application on a network transmits a wake-up signal to each display apparatus to be controlled remotely. When receiving the wake-up signal through a communicator of the display apparatus, the display apparatus may perform booting or convert to an operation mode.
However, a display apparatus that supports the WOL function should apply standby power to the communicator all the time in order to support the WOL function. Accordingly, when a user does not wish to use the WOL function or is unaware of the WOL function, standby power of the display apparatus may increase unnecessarily.